The Return of Binx
by kyolover16
Summary: A year after the events of the origional story. Binx and the three main characters have another adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Hocus Pocus. It belongs to the Disney Channel and Kenny Ortega. The story is told through Dani's eyes.**

It has been a whole year since my brother Max, his girlfriend Allison, and I have seen Binx. I think about him every day. Even though I saw his ghost and I know that he no longer is in his cat form, that's how I think of him.

I went downstairs where Max and Allison were sitting on the couch and talking. "Hey, Dani. How are you today?" Max asked me as I sat on the chair next to the couch.

I looked at my brother and said. "I'm good. What are we going to do tonight?"

Max looked at Allison and then he said. "I thought that we'd go by the cemetery."

I looked down at the ground. "I don't really feel like doing that."

Allison got up from the couch and hugged me. "We understand that. I know that it has been hard for you because Binx was your friend. But if we go to the cemetery, there might be a chance that we see his ghost again."

I thought about that for a few minutes and then I stood up and said "Let's go."

When we got to the cemetery, we went to Binx's sister's grave and sat down next to it.

After we sat there for a few minutes, I heard a voice behind me say "I was wondering if I was going to see you guys tonight or not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I turned around and saw Binx's ghost walking towards us. I stood up and walked towards him and said. "Hi Binx. How have you been?"

He looked at me for a minute and then he noticed Max and Allison. "Hey guys! I'm glad that all of you are here."

Max looked at me and said "We almost weren't going to come, Binx. Danie didn't want to come."

Binx looked in my eyes and said. "How come you didn't want to see your friend, Dani? I would've thought that you would."

I looked at the ground as I said. "I didn't want to come because I knew that we were only going to be together for only a few hours and I felt that wouldn't be long enough."

Binx lifted my chin up so that I could look into his eyes. "It doesn't matter how much time we have together. All that does matter is the time that we do get to spend."

As I pondered what Binx just said we heard a cackling laugh and then I felt arms come around my waist. I turned around and stared at the face of Winifred Sanderson.

**a/n: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I heard Max scream my name as Winifred and I flew away on her broom out of the cemetery and into the night sky.

Winifred flew me back to the Sanderson house and tied me to the same chair that I was tied in last year. "Did you really think that just because we turned to dust last year, that we were going to leave you alone?" she then turned her back towards me and then yelled for her sisters, Sarah and Mary.

Sarah and Mary came in and said "Winnie, we're here what do you want?" Sarah then saw me and said. "Well, well we get to see the girl that helped us get turned to stone?"

I struggled against the ropes and said. "You got turned to stone all by yourselves. My brother, friend and I had nothing to do with that."

The three witches then walked over to me and started to circle around me. They started to get closer when I heard a voice say "What do you think you are doing to my sister?"

I looked around the witches and saw Max standing in the doorway along with Allison and Binx.

The three witches looked at my brother and gasped because they were afraid of what they were going to do to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I watched quietly as Max walked up to Winifred and said. "You have a lot of nerve coming up here and try to take the life my sister again."

Winifred was just about to say something to Max when all of a sudden another ghost came into the house.

As soon as Binx saw it he knew who it was. "Emily."

Emily looked quickly at Binx and then at Winifred. "I'm not going to sit by and let you and your sisters take the life someone else."

I looked at the ghost and then at Binx and I knew that this was the same Emily that we saw in the cemetery that night before Binx went off with her.

Emily looked at us and said. "I know that you helped free my brother's spirit. And for that I'll never be able to thank you guys enough. But there is one way that I can start." She looked at Winifred who tried to get her with her magic, but Emily flew away from the magic before it got her.

While Emily was keeping the witches busy, Max went over to where I was sitting and untied me.

We ran out of the house with everybody following us and we ran to the cemetery.


End file.
